Emmett Annoying everyone!
by It's a Wolf Thinga
Summary: Emmett makes a new playlist on Edward's Ipod. I'm finally done with this story but I will make a new story with Emmett.
1. Playlist 1 For Edwar

Emmett makes Edward a new playlist on his Ipod that he hate!

Emmett's POV

"HMMM. . .What should I get?" I said to myself.

"Emmett what are you doing?" Renesmee asked.

"Nothing just making Edward a new playlist with better songs then what he already has."

1. I'm On a Boat by The Lonely Island

2. Waking Up In Vegas by Katy Perry

3. I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry

4. Low by Flo Rida

5. I Do Not Hook Up by Kelly Clarkson

6. Don't Trust Me by 3OH! 3

7. Starstrukk by 3OH! 3

8. Starstruk by Lady Gaga

9. Love Game by Lady Gaga

10. Poker Face by Lady Gaga

"There we go! And there." I said moving the playlist to his Ipod

"Emmett!" Esme called.

"Coming!" Not again a thought to myself.

"HAHA! HAHA!" Renesmee said as I pasted by her.

"Do you know where Edward's Ipod is? He's been looking all over for it."

"Yeah, it's where he left it. I'll go grab it for you."


	2. Vampire Fight

Part 2

Emmett's POV!

"EMMETT!" Edward yelled when he got home from where ever the hell he'd gone with Bella.

"Yeah, bro?" I asked walking down the stairs.

"You are so dead!"

"What did I do?" I asked confused.

"This will be the last time you mess with my iPod!" He threatened.

"What are you going to do to me? HAHA!"

"UGH!" He groaned.

"Edward he's not worth it," Bella tried to calm him down.

"Hey everyone! Where's Nessie?" Jacob asked.

"No where! Leave her alone for right now!" Edward snarled.

Dang I never know he could be so violent. I didn't think of him as the one to be violent. Not even ever! I can't believe I'm going to say this but I think I might just be afraid of him for the first time.

"Bella?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob if you want to see to vampire's fight now would be the time to shut up and watch," the words came out of her mouth that I thought that I would never hear.

"I just want to see Nessie!" Jacob howled.

"Okay, okay. She's in the car Jacob," Bella said probably just to get him to shut the hell up.

"So what are you going to do about it Edward?" I asked again.

"Nothing just! Don't mess with it again or go into my room or mess with anything of mine or Bella's or Nessie's got it?" Edward hissed.

"Yes!"

"Thank you," he said and went to the computer and plugged his iPod in.

Yes another chance. Hmmm . . . . What should I put on it this time? Oh, I know EMINEM! That would really piss him off. That would probably send him into a coma.


	3. Playlist 2 For Edward Top TenEminemsongs

Part 3

Emmett's POV

"Okay and again just to piss him off again and possibly put him into a coma." I laughed.

Name of the playlist you want to make.

"Hmmm . . . ." I couldn't think of one. So I just named it ten top most played songs on this iPod.

My Name Is by Eminem

The Real Slim Shady by Eminem

3 a.m by Eminem

Without Me by Eminem

My 1st Single by Eminem

Ass Like That by Eminem

Lose Yourself by Eminem

The Way I Am by Eminem

Beautiful by Eminem

Medicine Ball by Eminem

"There we go! How do you like them apples?" I asked no one.

I know this would scare the living crap out of him. And it would work now matter how much Bella doesn't want him to go into a coma.

*Evil laugh*

"Emmett, are you okay?" Bella asked holding Nessie.

"Yeah, I'm just fine. Would you let Edward know that his iPod's done charging for me?" I asked.

Maybe next time I'll put some sad, very sad songs on there or I'll put the twilight soundtrack on there.

Again *Evil laughing*

"Momma, there's something wrong with Emmett. I swear there is! He's doing that scary evil laugh again," Nessie said looking over her mother's shoulder.


	4. Edward Leaves Because of Emmett

Part 4

Edward's POV

"Emmett this has got to stop!" I said.

"You change your mind like a girl changes clothes."

"I do not!"

"Your hot then your cold."

"Well, thanks Emmett."

"Well now you're plain boring."

"Em' not!"

"You don't want to stay. But you really don't want to go."

"UGH! Emmett!"

"Someone call the doctor got a case of a love bipolar."

"Emmett are you listening to Hot n' Cold by Katy Perry again?" I asked hoping he wouldn't reply in song.

"You're yes then you're no!"

"Emmett!!!!!!!!" I screamed. He should be able to hear me but knowing him he probably will ignore me. That's just Emmett.

"You're going to clean up looks with all the lies and books!"

That's it! I thought. I'll just write it down and stick it to his forehead.

Dear Emmett,

_This is the last time. I repeat this is the last time you with ever touch my iPod or mess with it. The next time you put me into a coma because of what you put on my iPod you will die!!!!!!!_

_Do not love,_

_Edward._

HAHA look who's laughing know. Maybe I should get back at him for doing this to me and swich my iPod with his.

"Because I sleep with a gun and keep an eye on your son! Teenagers are scare the living shit out of me!" Emmett yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Is everyone alright?" Esme asked when she reached the bottom of the stairs with Bella holding Nessie right behind her.

"I'll strike a violent pose!!!!!!!" Emmett yelled at the top of his lungs again.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked.

"Yep. Pull the headphones out of his ear. He can't be yelling like that the whole city of Forks will hear him the next time he yells." Bella said with Nessie nodding her head agreeing with her beautiful mother.

"Okay, okay." I said.

"Edward, sweetheart I think you need to get away from me and Jacob for a little while. You just said Okay, Okay. I don't think you Okay."

Bella was right ever since Nessie was born I haven't had a moment to myself and I didn't want a moment to myself when I had Bella all night. I didn't need it. But because Jacob stayed and didn't leave when he was supposed to he's rubbing off on all of us.

"I guess I do need a break. I promise to be back in two weeks okay Bells?"

"You called me Bells! Get out of here you need it! Run as fast as you can and don't run into Jacob on your way out."

"What Edward's leaving?" Emmett shouted at the top of his lungs not noticing the fact that he didn't need to and that everyone was right there.

"Yep, Emmett I'm leaving but only for two weeks and don't you dare touch my iPod!!!! Bella make sure he doesn't touch it. And if he does then kill him."

"There will be no killing whatsoever. And I don't care what anyone did to one another!" Esme ordered.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Emmett's POV

"Again, Bella I'm trying to get Edward to kill me!" I said for the fifteenth millionth time to her. But she just wouldn't listen.

"Emmett, you're my best brother I could never let Edward kill you."

"Fine I"ll just mess with Nessie's MP3 player that I already happen to have thanks to Rose."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, yes he would!" Nessie said walking passed the door.

I ran to the computer and plugged it in.

It's Getting Hot in Here by Nelly

Just Dance by Lady Gaga

Boom Boom Pow by Black Eyed Peas

Pump It by Black Eyed Peas

I caught myself by Paramore

Photo Finish by 3OH! 3

Can't Do This Alone by 3OH! 3

I'm Not Your Boyfriend Baby by 3OH! 3

That's Not My Name by Ting Tings

Shut Up And Let Me Go by Ting Tings

Your Favorite Playlist of Your Favorite Songs.

"Emmett give me my MP3 player back!" Nessie yelled.

"Why do you need it? I'm not done!"

"Did you put 10 new songs on it?"

"Yeah but still I'm not done I was going to make another playlist!"

"I don't care! Me and Momma are going to the movies with Jake!"

"You Just called him Jake!"

"Yeah, He told me I could and you can to Emmett. You know that."

"You just gave me the best idea! Thank you Nessie," I ran up and gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran up stairs to Bella and Edward's room.

I grabbed his iPod.

* * *

Okay and this for people that are all into the jonas brothers or for all you people that have at lest one favorite song by the jonas brothers I need your help before I can update this story again. I need ten songs by the jonas brothers.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Emmett's POV

I thought it was time for Edward to get what he deserves after making all of use risk are lives for that love of his! Bella

Love Bug

Burning Up

Year 30

When you look my in the Eyes

S.O.S

Again why am I even doing this I can't even stand the Jonas Brothers!

UGH! I'm going to so have to take a shower after this! I don't even think I'm going to be able to live with myself after I'm done with this playlist!

"Rose!" I yelled.

Hold on

Inseparable

Just Friends

Take a Breah

Goodnight and Goodbye

There!

"What now Emmett!" She yelled.

"What's you're problem?"

"Nothing just tell me what you want!"

"I just wanted to ask you if you'd show me where the bathroom is?"

"Emmett you know where the god damn it is!"

"No, really I've never had a reason for ever going in there now, Rose where is it before I go get your iPod and mess with it too," I threatened.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, yes he would. He's already messed with Edward's three times and my MP3 Player once and I don't think he'll take any hesitations on your iPod Rosalie," Nessie said as she passed by the computer, again.

What is up with that little devil?

* * *

Now What should I put on the next playlist he makes and should it be Rosalie's iPod? Let me know and review!

Love,

Magen


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Emmett's POV

"Emmett why is there Jonas Brothers on Edward's iPod?" Bella asked me.

"Why do you think it was me? It could've been Rosalie, Nessie, Alice, or even Jasper."

"You're the only one that would do it, idiot!" she yelled.

"Okay yeah so I did do it and if you give it to me I'll take it off if you'd like me to," I offered.

She handed me the iPod and ran over to the computer. Even though I hate Hannah Montana I'm going to do this just to get him mad.

Name of Playlist: Bella

He could be the one

Best of Both worlds

True Friend

Nobody's Perfect

Don't Wanna Be Torn

Every Part of Me

I Wanna Know You (Okay so I do like this song)

The Climb (And maybe this one to)

Fly on the Wall (And this one but the music video is weird that I have to say)

Hoedown Throwdown

There we go! "Bella!" I yelled.

"She's gone to the store to get more food for the dogs," Nessie said walking by. Really what's up with that kid she's starting to scare me!


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Emmett's POV

Does Jasper have an iPod? I asked myself. I think I'm going to find out right now. Well if Alice doesn't see me.

What should I put on there? Taylor Swift! That's it!

I looked around Alice and Jaspers room and there on Alice desk with her laptop sat an iPod that said Jasper's iPod.

I grabbed it and went down stairs.

Name of Playlist: Alice

Our Song

You Belong With Me

Teardrop On My Guitar

Cold As You

Should've Said No

Love Story

Breathe

Tell Me Why

Stay Beautiful

Mary's Song

There We go! I wonder if he's going to thank me later.

Now time to but the same songs on Edwards iPod. HAHA!

"Bella's back. So you can't put anymore on his iPod, Emmett." Nessie said walking by again. She's really creeping me out now.

"Hey Nessie, come here I need to ask you something."


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Emmett's POV

Part of your world –Ariel

A whole new world –Jasmine

Just around the riverbend –Pocahontas

Someday my prince will come -snow White

A dream is a wish your heart makes –Cinderella

Reflection –Mulan

So this is love –Cinderella

Colors of the wind –Pocahontas

There! "Carlisle!" I yelled.

"What is It now Emmett?"

"Oh, nothing just wanted to give you your iPod back."

"What did you do to my iPod?" Charlisle yelled.

"Nothing I swear!" I said and got up.

"He just messed with it and put Disney Princess songs on it," Nessie said. How did she know everything.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Emmett's POV

"Nessie have you seen Esme's iPod?" I asked.

"Yeah it's in her room. Why?"

"Because he wants to mess with it," Rosalie said walking down the stairs with Alice right behind her.

"Thanks Nessie," I said and went up-stairs and got Esme's iPod.

Britney Spears – Circus

Britney Spears- Toxic

Britney Spears- Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know

Britney Spears- Everytime

Britney Spears- Boys

Britney Spears- Stranger

Britney Spears- Lucky

Britney Spears- Sometimes

Britney Spears- Gimme More

Britney Spears- Piece Of Me

Name Of Playlist: Carlisle

HAHA! I'm so Evil!


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

Esme's POV

"What did you do to my iPod, Emmett!" I yelled at him. I know I don't usually yell but I've gotten tired to Emmett doing this.

"I just put ten new songs on it, Esme. I've been doing that to everyone. Sorry! Now will you let me get back to what I do best?"

"And what would that be?"

"Annoying Edward."

"Sure."

Emmett's POV

Edward's iPod

Name Of Playlist: 50 Cent

In My Hood-50 Cent

This Is 50-50 Cent

Candy Shop-50 Cent

What's Up Gangsta-50 Cent

In Da Club-50 Cent

If I Can't -50 Cent

P.I.M.P.-50 Cent

21 Questions-50 Cent

Don't Push Me-50 Cent

U Not Like Me-50 Cent

This is going to be the best. I love 50 Cent.

"Emmett What are you doing with my iPod?" Edward asked.

"Nothing here," I said and gave him his iPod quickly and ran up stairs.


	12. Devil Deeds

Part 12

Edward's POV  
"Lord please forgive for what I do. For I know not what I've done," Emmett said as I walked down the stairs.

"Emmett did you say something to me?" I asked.

"Father please forgive me for I know not what I do, I just never had the chance to ever meet You, Therefore I did not know that I would grow to be, My mother's evil steed and do these evil deeds..." He rapped.

"Emmett why are you rapping?"  
"Mama had a baby and its head popped off. Head popped off. Head pooped off. Head popped off. Head popped off. Head popped off."

"How rude, Emmett!" Nessie said. "Have you seen Jacob?" Nessie asked me.

"No, I don't know what's up with Emmett."

"He's probably listening to something on his iPod again."

"But mama don't want me the next thing I know I'm gettin dropped off," Emmett said. "getting dropped off. Gettin dropped off. Gettin dropped off. Gettin dropped off."

"I think your right." I said. "Maybe Emmett knows were Jacob is."

"I don't think I should bother him."

"why?"

"You've seen how he gets when someone intrupes him when he's in the zone."

"Ring, ring, ring on the doorbell of the next door neighbors on their front porch, their front porch, their front porch, their front porch, their front porch."

"True, why do you need to find Jacob anyways?"

"Mommy wants him to help her with something I'm not sure what it is though."

"But they didn't want me neither so they left me on someone else's lawn, else's lawn, else's lawn, else's lawn."

"Okay, Emmett!" I yelled as loud as I could.

:Til' someone finally took me in my great aunt and uncle Edna and Charles," He yelled as loud as he could. " Edna and Charles, Edna and Charles, Edna and Charles, Edna and Charles." He whispered.

"Dang I wonder if he is going to just reply in song for the rest of his life but if he doesn't answer me soon his iPod is going bye bye." I threatened.

"They were the ones who were left in charge, My elementary they'd gang up on me and sing this song, sing this song, sing this song, sing this song."

"UGH! Charlisle!" I yelled.

"Carlisle's not here," Alice said pulling Bella down the stairs.

"It went a little something like  
Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb,  
Debbie had a satan spawn satan spawn  
Mama why do they keep saying this I just don't understand understand  
And by the way where's my dad?!" Emmett sung again.

"What is Emmett singing?" Rosalie asked.

"Father please forgive me for I know not what I do  
I just never had the chance to ever meet You  
Therefore I did not know that I would grow to be  
My mother's evil steed and do these evil deeds..."

"Not sure," I replied. "He won't listen to anyone of anything so don't try."

"Are you sure. I've got power over him."

"That is true but not all the time if you remember you tried to get him to stop hitting on that girl next door. Did that one work?"

"Predominately, predominately, everythings always predominately  
Predominately-white, predominately-black, well what about me?  
Where does that leave me? Well I guess that I'm between predominately both of em'  
I think if I hear that fuckin word again I'ma scream  
While I'm projectile vomiting. What do I look like a Comedian to you?"

"Okay I'm going to try. And I don't care what you tell me I know I can get him to stop," Rosalie went to stand in front of him. I really didn't want to know what she was going to do and I don't think Nessie should either.

"Hey, Nessie why don't you go find Jacob."

"Okay, Daddy." She said and ran off.

"Alice is she going to do anything that I don't want to see?" I asked.

"Nope."

"What are you doing with Bella?"

"You don't want to know!" Bella hissed.

"Is she giving you another make over?" I asked.

"Do you think that I'm kidding? What do I look like some kinda idio…  
Wait a minute shit, don't answer that  
Why am I so misunderstood? Why do I go through so much bullshit it's such Bullshit it's tush mull bish  
Woe is me, there goes poor Marshall again  
Whining about his millions and his mansion and his sorrow he's always drowning in  
And the dad that he never had, and how his childhood was so bad  
And how his mom was a dope addict and his ex-wife how they go at it  
man I'd hate to have it as bad as that Mr. Mathers  
Claims he had it, I can't imagine it  
That little rich poor white bastard needs to take some of that cash out of The bank and take a bath in it  
Man if I only had half of it, shit if you only knew the half of it…" Emmet sung again.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but, I've failed. Emmett doesn't love me anymore!" Rosalie cried and ran up staies.

"Poor Rosalie," I said. "She just wanted him to do it with her but he didn't pay any attention to her."

"Yep, I would never do that to you," Jasper said in Alice ear.  
"No, You wouldn't!" She agreed.

"Father please forgive me for I know not what I do  
I just never had the chance to ever meet You  
Therefore I did not know that I would grow to be  
My mothers evil steed and do these evil deeds…"  
"Is he ever going to stop?" Esme asked.

"I don't know I think he's listening to this one song." Alice said.

"Well, Esme do you know when Carlisle is getting home?" I asked.

"Evil deeds, while I plant these evil seeds  
Please release me from these demons i never had any of this shit planned Mom please believe  
I don't wanna be satans spawn, never got the chance to say I'm sorry  
Now look at all the pain I caused  
Dear Santa-Clause why are you not coming this year again  
What did I do that was so bad to deserve this?"

No one talked when he stopped this time.

" Everything could have been So perfect but life ain't a fairy tale. I'm about to be hoisted up in the air  
Forty feet below me there's people everywhere  
I don't even know but who feel like they know me cause I'm in this ferris wheel  
And all I wanna do is go to the mall and take Hallie on the carousel Without this crowd everywhere I go  
But life is like a merry-go-round  
Here we go now do-si-do now curtains up the show must go on now  
Ring-around-the-rosie the show's over you can all go home now  
But the curtain just don't close for me  
This aint how fame was supposed to be  
Where's the switch I can just turn off-and-on this ain't what I chose to be  
So please God give me the strength  
To have what it takes to carry on  
Til' I pass 50 back the baton, the camera's on, my soul is gone"

Well that one was a little longer then usual.

"Well I've got to get Bella to the mall before it closes." Alice sang.

"Edward Help me!" Bella pleaded.

"I can't she'll know what my plan is. And I bet she'll be watching."

"damn right I will be!" Alice yelled at Bella for even asking. Sometimes I didn't get Alice and neither did Bella.

"Father please forgive me for I know not what I do  
I just never had the chance to ever meet you  
Therefore I did not know that I would grow to be  
My mothers evil steed and do these evil deeds…"

_Awww it's almost over. Maybe I'll listen to another song by Eminem!_ Emmett thought.

NOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THAT! I thought.

"Father please forgive me for I know not what I do  
I just never had the chance to ever meet you  
Therefore I did not know that I would grow to be  
My mothers evil steed and do these evil deeds…"

"Emmett!" I yelled.

"HUH? What just happened?" he asked.

"Stop singing!"


	13. Stuff is messed up

Part 13

Carlisle's POV

I was hoping to come home to peace and quiet but when I walked in the door I know it was over. Edward had just gotten back from his getaway that Bella had sent him on. Which I think I need now. I should tell Alice to plane a weekend spa for me and Esme. I think Esme would love that.

But back to the reason I'm complain about.

"Now I don't know, and it's hard to explain  
But it seems like things are just kind of insane  
Because the world is crying  
But nobody's listening  
So please leave a message on my cell phone." Emmett sung.

"Would someone shut him up?" I asked.

"Sorry Carlisle but he's been like that all day," Esme told me.

"What about Rosalie?"

"She's tried and now she's up stairs wishing she could cry."

"I see bullets getting better  
Biblical weather  
And that guy on TV is like a total asshole," Emmett sung.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but I wish Alice were sing and not him."

"Don't we all." Edward said coming down stairs. "I've tried to talk to her but she just won't talk, Esme."

"Who are you wearing tonight?  
Celebrity fundraiser, tight!  
Black ties making wrongs right  
How's your social Band-Aid?"

"He's singing again?" Edward said in disbelief.

"Yep," Esme said.

"So where is Alice?"

"She went to give Bella a makeover and I'm not to mess with her plans."

"I don't know much  
I don't know too much  
But I know this  
Shit is fucked up!"

"Is there any way we can. . . ." I stopped talking when Emmett came dancing down the stairs.

"I guess it's all about the dream  
The ends justify the means  
I'm telling you shit is fucked up  
You know it's all about the dream  
The ends justify the means"

"Nope Carlisle there isn't one single way that we can stop him."

"Great."

"Now thank god for the media, for saving the day  
Putting it all into perspective in a responsible way  
With more celebrity news  
Typical bullshit views  
I think we're losing this fight  
Sponsored by Bud Light

And now we're rockin' the casbah  
And taking the flak  
The genie's out of the bottle, and we can't put it back  
All this stuff  
It's overwhelming my brain  
Can you see the storm comin'?  
It's coming this way"

Why does Emmett have to be so annoying all the time? It just doesn't make any since and then now he has a diary what's up with this guy?

"I don't know much  
I don't know too much  
But I know this  
Shit is fucked up!"

Man he is really into his music now! When did this happen?

"I guess it's all about the dream  
The ends justify the means  
I'm telling you shit is fucked up  
You know it's all about the dream  
The ends justify the means"

This is so annoying.

"HEY! Everyone!" Alice song. "Who wants to see the new Bella?"

"I liked the old Bella!" Edward said.

"Shopping Sprees, RPG's  
Ecstasy  
Atrophy  
Genocide  
Pimp my ride  
Politize  
Euphemize  
Injustice everywhere  
Apathy  
I don't care  
Hurricanes  
Climate change  
Huh!"

He took a deep breath and then continued.

"Therapy, I won't tell  
Rehab and LOL  
Worldwide calamity  
TV Reality  
Euthanize, supersize  
Death squads and boob jobs  
VIP infamy  
Gratify instantly."

"Is he almost done?" I asked Edward.

"Yep," Alice answered though.

I hated that there were two people in our family that could answer the same question some thimes.

"I don't know much  
I don't know too much  
I don't know much  
I don't know too much

I guess it's all about the dream  
The ends justify the means  
I'm telling you shit is fucked up  
You know it's all about the dream  
The ends justify the means."

"Emmett! Give me you're iPod!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"You kept singing. Remember the rules you're not allowed to sing at all." I reminded him.

"I don't care what's the worst it could do?"

"Kill everyone in the room and I don't think Nessie would be happy with you if you killed Jacob."

"No, I wouldn't." Nessie said.

"And neither would I!" Jacob said coming in right behind Nessie.


	14. womanizer

Part 14

Bella's POV

I had to say one thing was for sure Emmett was terrible at sing.

"Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what youre doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby

Look at you  
Gettin' more than just re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby

Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
U Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer

Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of champion  
Too bad for you  
Just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
It could be easy  
Who you are, that's who you are, baby

Lollipop  
Must mistake me you're a sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you wanna  
But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby

Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
U Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer

Maybe if we both lived in different worlds  
(Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer)  
It would be all good, and maybe I could be ya girl  
But I can't 'cause we don't  
You...

Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
U Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby"

"Emmett?" Are you okay?" I asked him after he finished singing Womanizer.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"I walked down the stairs and then you stared singing Womanizer."

"Sorry I didn't know that anyone was still here."

"Who was sing Womanizer?" Edward asked caring Nessie.

"Emmett again was sing."


	15. Candy Shop

Part 15

Rosalie's POV

"Hey, Emmett," I asked.

"Yeah. . . ."

"I was. . . ."

"Uh Huh so seductive."

"Emmett what did you just say." I asked.

"I think he just said 'Uh huh so seductive." Alice replied.

"Emmett are you listening to me?"

"I'll take you to the candy shop."

"I don't think he's listening."

"Emmett I was wondering if you could tell me what time Esme and Carlisle are going to be home."

"I'll let you lick the lollypop. Go ahead girl, don't you stop."

"Emmett, could you at least wait till I leave the room before you try getting it on with Rosalie." Alice yelled in a sing song voice of hers.

"Keep going 'till you hit the spot."Emmett answered.

"Well that answers my question I'll just leave you two to it." Alice said.

"You can have it your way, how do you want it?" Emmett yelled.

Alice danced quickly up stairs. I didn't know what had gotten into Emmett but I loved. I sat down on his lap. He didn't even notice I was there.

"You gon' back that thing up or should I push up on it?" He asked.

"You should push up on it?" I replied.

"Temperature risen, okay let's go to the next level."

"Okay," I couldn't help it.

"Dance floor jam packed, hot as a tea kettle."

"Dance floor?" I was confused now.

"I'll break it down for you now, baby it's simple."

I didn't know that simple was in his vocabulary.

"If you be the nympho. I'll be a nympho."

"A nympho?"

"In the hotel or in the back of the rental."

"Hotel? Rental? Emmett you are confusing me." I had no idea what he was say anymore.

"On the beach or in the park, it's whatever you into."

"I'm into doing it now!" I yelled and slapped him across the face.

He pulled out his headphones and asked, "What the hell was that for?"

"You were sing the whole time I thought you wanted to do it?"

"Sorry I didn't even know you where there, Rosalie baby. But I'm still into doing it if you are."

"Are you stupid after what you just did?" I asked and stormed off.


	16. 1st Single

Part 16

Jaspers POV

"Alice is there anything you see us doing today?" I asked the love of my life, Alice.

"Nope, but I do see Emmett annoying the living out of Edward and Bella. You want to get us each a good size cup of blood and watch?" Alice asked.

"Sure," I went off and got the blood.

Alice's POV

"So much for first single on this one." Emmett Yelled.

"Really Emmett just made a CD?" Bella asked holding Edward's hand.

"I guess. I don't know really." I replied.

"Shady's the label." Emmett said

"So his name is Shady?" Jasper asked.

"That sounds like someone he'd. . . ."

"Aftermath is the stable, that the horses come out erra, of course we're about to stir up, some shit thick as Mrs Buttersworth's syrup, it's the mr. picked on Christopher Reeves, just for no reason other than the just to tease him, Cause he was was his biggest fan, he used to be Superman, Now we're pourin liquor on the curb in his name for him, Eminem you wait till' we meet up again, Fucker I'm kickin your ass for everything you've ever said, It's one for the money two for the fuckin show, Ready get set, let's go, Here comes the bucking bronco stompin and stampedin up the damn street, Like them buffalo soldiers, I told ya I'm bout' to blow, So look out below, geronimo, motherfuckers is dominos." Emmett Yelled without taking one breath.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I said that. . . ."

"I'm on a roll, around and around I go, When will I stop? I don't know, Tryna pick up where the Eminem, Show left off, But I know anything's possible, Though I'm not gonna top what I sold, I'm at the top of my game, That shit is not gonna change, Long as I got Dr. Dre on my team, I'll get away with murder, I'm O.J. he's like my Cochran today, We keep the mark from the tapes, In a safe, locked them away, Better watch what you say, Just when you thought you were safe, Them fuckers got you on tape, You swear to god you was playin, Whether or not you was little Joshua, Gosh I wish I coulda told you to not do the same, Cause one day it could cost you your name," Emmett rapped and started doing those rapper moves.

"Emmett will you shut up and stop doing those rap moves?" Rosalie asked.

"I didn't see you there." Bella said.

"Is he rapping to. . . ."

"And this was supposed to be my first single, But I just fucked that up so, Fuck it, let's all have fun let's mingle, Slap a bitch and smack a ho, This was supposed to be my catchy little jingle, That you hear on your radio, But shit's about to hit the shingle, Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh No, Erra Oh Ah, Erra Oh Ah, Erra Oh Ah, Erra Oh Oh Ah Ah, Oh Ah Oh Ah, Oh Ah Oh Ah, Poo Poo Ca Ca," Emmett yelled again.

"What is up with him?"

"He's trying to get a gig." Carlisle said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Erra Erra Eric swallowed some generic sleeping pills, And woke up in bed next to his best friend Derick bare naked, Chicka chicka chicka. Janean just turned 16 and used a fake id, To sneak in V.I.P. to see R. Kelly, Hehehehehe, to be so young and naïve, Oh what I wouldn't give to live so Kim and care free  
Paris and Nikki's parents must be so tickled to cherish, Every picture with their kids with hickeys all over their necks, Hickory Dickory Dirk Diggler, Look at me work wizardry with these words, Am I a jerk or just jerk chicken, Or Chicka chicka chicka chicka jer jer jerkin the chain, 22 jerks and a jerk circle, Or is it a circle jerk or wait a minute, What am I sayin, allow me to run it back and rewind it, Rrrbb lemme ask you again, Am I just jerkin the chain, Am I bizerk or insane, Or am I just one of them damn amateurs, Workin the damn camera filmin one of them, Paris Hilton home made pornos, Who keeps tiltin the lens at an angle, Chicka Chicka, Just recently somebody just discovered, Britney and Justin videotapes of them fuckin, When they were just mouseketeers in the Mickey Mouse club."

"I know because he told me." Carlisle replied when Emmett finished the next part of his song.

"And dusted them and went straight to The Source with them, Cause they coulda sworn someone said Nuh-, And then tried to erase and record over it, But if you listen close enough to it you can hear the, Ga-Uh and then the come to find out it was Justin, Sayin "I'm gon-na come!, And this was suppose to be."

"Why did he tell you and no one else?" Edward asked.

"And this was supposed to be my first single, But I just fucked that up so, Fuck it, let's all have fun let's mingle, Slap a bitch and smack a ho, This was supposed to be my catchy little jingle, That you hear on your radio, But shit's about to hit the shingle, Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh No, Erra Oh Ah, Erra Oh Ah, Erra Oh Ah, Erra Oh Oh Ah Ah, Oh Ah Oh Ah, Oh Ah Oh Ah, Poo Poo Ca Ca," Emmett yelled again.

"Because he was afraid that none of you would support him with his decision."Carlisle answered.

"Any opinions or somethin you just wanna get off your chest, And address it about my lyrics I'd love to hear it, All you gotta do is pick up the phone and just dial up this number, It's 1-800-I'm a dick sucker I love to suck a dick, And if someone picks up you can talk all the shit you want about me, Just type in your number back and follow it by the pound key, And I'll be sure to get back, As soon as there comes a day that I fall out with Dre, Wake up gay, make up with Ray (Hey!) So fuck a chicken, lick a chicken, suck a chicken, Beat a chicken, eat a chicken like it's a big cock(?) bawka-bi-kaw, Or suck a dick, and lick a dick and eat a dick, And stick a dick in your mouth, I'm done you can fuck off, Fucka-fucka-fuck offf!"

"We would have!" Jasper yelled.

"I know you and Alice would have he was just worried that Bella, Rosalie, and expressly Edward wouldn't have." Carlisle told us looking directly at Edward.

"And this was supposed to be my first single, But I just fucked that up so, Fuck it, let's all have fun let's mingle, Slap a bitch and smack a ho, This was supposed to be my catchy little jingle, That you hear on your radio, But shit's about to hit the shingle, Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh No, Erra Oh Ah, Erra Oh Ah, Erra Oh Ah, Erra Oh Oh Ah Ah, Oh Ah Oh Ah, Oh Ah Oh Ah, Poo Poo Ca Ca," Emmett yelled again.

"Hey, Emmett!" Rosalie said walking up to him.


	17. I'm Not Your Boyfriend Baby

Part 17

Bella's POV

"I'm not your boyfriend, baby," Emmett said.

"I know your not, Emmett," I said confused.

"I ain't your cute little sex toy, I'm not your lion or your tiger, Won't be your nasty little boy, I'm not your boyfriend, baby, I can't grant your every wish, I'm not your knight in shining armor, So, I just leave you with this kiss," He said.

"That's all a good thing Emmett."

"You can catch me on the speedtrain," He said

"That's nice to know Emmett."

"Beeper in a three-way, Shinin' with the gleam chain, And your honey givin' me brain, You can catch me watchin' AI, Mellow It's game time, Pinkie with the same shine, Pit bull and acanine."

"That's just wrong Emmett!" I yelled.

"You know I rep' this shit, I gots it tatted on my skin, If you fuckin' with my city, Then you fuckin' with my kin, You know I rep' this shit, I got my hands up on your chest, Motherfuckers best believe it, That you're fuckin' with the best."

"That's even worse!"

"I'm not your boyfriend, baby,  
I ain't your cute little sex toy,  
I'm not your lion or your tiger,  
Nah, nah, won't be your nasty little boy,  
Whoo, I'm not your boyfriend, baby,  
Yeah, I can't grant your every wish,  
Yeah, I'm not your knight in shining armor,  
So, I just leave you with this kiss"

"Emmett are you okay?"

"Kill the lights,  
These children learn from cigarette burns, fast cars, fast women, and cheap drinks,  
It feels right,  
All these asphyxiated, self-medicated; take the white pill, you'll feel alright,  
Kill the lights,  
These children learn from cigarette burns, fast cars, fast women, and cheap drinks,  
It feels right,  
All these asphyxiated, self-medicated—"

"Emmett Shut up!!!!!!!!!" I yelled.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked walking in the door.


	18. Fly On The Wall

Part 18

Edward's POV

"You don't understand what it is," Emmett said in a girly voice.

"Emmett are you okay?" I asked.

"That makes me tick, but you wish you did," he said in a girly voice again.

"Emmett are you okay!?" I said a little louder.

"You always second guess wonderin', I say yes but you just lose out every time."

"What's up with Emmett?" Alice asked pulling Jasper behind her.

I wasn't quite sure why it was that every time I saw her she was pulling someone behind her.

"If you only knew what I talked about," he yelled in a girly voice.

"Why is Emmett talking in a girly voice," Esme asked.

"When I'm with my friends just hangin' out."

"Like I know?" I said.

"Then you'd have the inside scoop," He said.

"I know I already do have the inside scoop, Emmett," I said.

"That is true you do have the inside scoop," Rosalie said. "Wait what do you have the inside scoop on?" She asked.

"On what to say, what to do, That way when you play the game, Baby, you can never lose," he said.

"Well that clears a lot up," I joked.

"Edward don't try to make jokes you're horrable at it. It makes me want to puke," Alice said.

"Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?"

"Yeah I really do wish I was a fly on the wall," Jacob said walking into the house.

"Creepy!" Seth said.

"A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall?"

"No, not a creep fly on the wall."

"All my precious secrets, yeah, you'd know them all, Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?"

"YES, I DO WISH I WAS A FLY ON THE WALL!" Jacob yelled.

"Who wants to be a fly on the wall and why?" Bella asked coming down the stairs and went to stand by Seth.

"You'd love to know the things I do."

"Well, that part I'm not sure I want to know what you do with Rosalie, Emmett," Jacob said.

"Does that answer your question?" Jasper asked.

"I guess but why does he want to be a fly on the wall?" Bella asked.

"When I'm with my friends and not with you."

"I'm not sure why don't you asked him youself!" We all yelled at her.

"HEY!!!!" she yelled back.

"You always second guess, wonderin', If there's other guys I'm flirtin' with, You should know by now."

"EMMETT YOUR GAY!!!!!" Rosalie yelled at him.

"YES, he's confessed it! It's a merical. I've known it. I've just been waiting for him to say it!" Alice said.

"If you were my boyfriend, I'd be true to you."

"How could that be true!? After how many times we've done it!" Rosalie said pissed.

"Rosalie calm down." Jasper said. And yeah she calmed down it is Jasper.

"If I make a promise, I'm comin' through, Don't you wish that you could, See me every second of the day ,That way you would have no doubt, That baby I would never change."

"You do not keep your promises, Emmett!" I yelled.

"That is so true. BUT I STILL WANT TO BE A STUPID FLY ON THE WALL!" Jacob yelled.

"Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall."

"YES, I'VE ALREADY SAID THAT! YES I WANT TO BE A FLY ON THE WALL!" Jacob yelled again.

"A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall?"

"Yeah I do! Well not creep but if that's part of it yeah I'll be a creep fly on the wall."

"All my precious secrets, yeah, you'd know them all, Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?"

"Yes, I think we all would like to know you precious secrets!" Rosalie yelled.

"A little communication, Well, that will go a long way, You're getting misinformation, Too much she say, he say."

"HUH?" Jacob asked.

"And what I say is, Come a little closer, And what I'm gonna say is."

"HUH?" Jasper said.

"Don't ya, don't ya, Don't ya, don't ya, Wish you were a?, Hey."

"Yeah? What just happened?" Seth asked.

"You are so weird Seth."

"Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall."

"YES, EMMETT I WOULD LOVE TO BE A FLY ON THE WALL!"Jacob yelled.

"We get it Jacob." Bella told him.

"A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall?"

"OKAY YES I GUESS I WANT TO BE A CREEPY LITTLE SNEAKY LITTLE FLY ON THE WALL!" Jacob yelled at Emmett.

"All my precious secrets, yeah, you'd know them all, Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?"

"EMMETT WE ALL WOULD LOVE TO KNOW IF YOU ARE GAY! SO COME ON AND JUST TELL US?" Rosalie yelled.

"HUH?" Emmett asked. "NOW BABY! I'M TOTALLY STRAIGHT! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT AFTER HOW MANY TIMES WE'VE DONE IT?"

"I ASKED MYSELF THE SAME GOD DAMN QUESTION! UGH!" Rosalie yelled and ran up stairs.

"What did I do?" Emmett asked.


	19. Eyes on Fire

Part 19

Aro's POV

"What did what did I do now, Aro?" Bella asked me.

"Nothing I'm here for Emmett." I told her.

"What did he do now?" Rosalie asked me.

"Nothing, he did something right."

"ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh."

"What could he've done right? Emmett's been annoying us all for the past ten weeks with he's pimping out are iPods and singing for something and then we don't know that he's listening to something and then we ask him something so he answers sing some part of a song." Edward asked with a stuned look on his face.

"ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh."

"That's what I'm here for."

"You're here for is singing?"Alice asked.

"ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh."

"He's got talint."

"Your joking right?" Bella asked.

"You're trying to trick us aren't you into thinking that nothing's wrong when something has to be wrong if you're telling us that Emmett is a great singer." Rosalie said.

"No, he's not joking." Edward said still in total shock and he even knew it was true.

"ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh."

"Well there he is for you." Alice said annoyed.

"Emmett?" I aksed

"Yeah," He asked.

"How in the bloody hell did you do that?" Edward yelled.

"No, need for yelling Edward." Emmett told him.

"Yeah, Edward no need to yell." I said.

Edward's POV

_Okay now time to annoy Aro. So to do that I've got to make it look like I'm paying attention._ Emmett thought not know I was listening.

"So what are you here for?" Emmett asked.

"Your singing."

"I'll seek you out," Emmett said.

"I'm sorry you what?"

"I'll Slay you alive."

This is going to be so funny!!!!!!! I thought.

"What's wrong with Emmett?" Aro asked Alice.

"Nothing this is Emmett." Alice replied.

"One more word and you won't survive."

"What now he's going to kill me?"

"He said that before if you were listening." Bella said.

"And I'm not scared of your stolen power, I see right through you any hour."

"Since when did Emmett have a power?" Aro asked.

"I won't soothe your pain. . . I won't ease your strain. . .You'll be waiting in vain. . . I got nothing for you to gain."

"Emmett are you okay?!" Aro yelled.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst out in laughter.

"I'm taking it slow. . .Feeding my flame."

"Why are you feeding you flame. If you were on fire you'd be dead Emmett?" Aro was getting annoyed. And was just about to give up on trying to make he's deal with Emmett on having him join the Volturi and sing for them.

"Shuffling the cards of your game. . . And just in time. . . In the right place. . . Suddenly I will play my ace."

No one said anything.

"I won't soothe your pain (ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh). . . I won't ease your strain (ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh)."

"I'm not in any pain and I don't feel any strain Emmett!" Aro yelled.

"No need to yell Aro." I said and looked a Bella.

"Yeah, Aro no need to yell." Bella said backing me up.

"You'll be waiting in vain (ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh). . . I got nothing for you to gain."

"Why would I be waiting in vain Emmett."

"Because your are Eyes on fire. . . Your spine is ablaze. . . Felling any foe with my gaze."

No one said anything.

"And just in time. . . In the right place. . . Steadily emerging with grace. . . . ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh,felling any foe with my gaze. . . .ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh, steadily emerging with grace. . . .ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh, felling any foe with my gaze. . . . ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh, Steadily emerging with grace."

"That's it Emmett the deal I was going to make with you is not going to happen!" Aro said and ran out the door at vampire speed.


	20. Must Be The Ganja

Part 20

Edward's POV

"Edward I want to go to Vages," Emmett came up and told me.

"Then go!" I told him.

"I want you and Jasper to come with me."

"Why?"

"Because you guys are cool."

"Did jasper already agree?"

"Yep," he said.

"Well do I have a chose?"

"Nope!"

"Okay I'll go but no sing and can Bella come?"

"No girls on this trip to Vages sorry Edward."

Jasper's POV

**In Vages!**

So I was brought to vages not even knowing why. Oh and by a crazy dude. Great this is going to be the best two weeks of my life.

"Jasper?" Edward call.

"What?" I hissed.

"Nothing what's up with you?"

Edward to happened to be happy right now which I didn't get at all. But what's it to me. I never know why he feels the way he does.

"I just don't want to be here I miss Alice I want to go home is all."

"Emmett promised that he wouldn't sing." Edward remined me.

"Yeah but when was the last time Emmett kept good on one of his promises?"

"That's true but all we can do is. . . ."

"I feel like dancing. . .I feel like dancing." Emmett said.

"Then dancing! Just don't break anything." Edward told him.

"I smell something in the air thats making me (high)  
I said I smell something in the air thats making me high."

Will he ever give up?

"Ok here we go, do-re-mi-fa-so, I'm so la-di-da so  
Lyrical rise flow, give back the tobasco  
You mother fuckers musta not know the tic tac songs  
Time to show you the mo kick ass flow in the cosmos  
Picasso with a pick axe a sick asshole  
She tac toe frozen six pack with exacto  
Knives, strangling wives with pig lasso  
Few bags of the the grass, zig zags, im with the doc so  
You know how that go, skull and the crossbones  
This is poison, the boys and girls who do not know  
You do not want to try this at home my novato (novice)  
This is niether the time or the place to get macho  
So crack a six pack, sit back with some nachos  
Maybe some popcorn, and watch the show and just rock slow  
It's not what you expected, tho what you thought though  
Bout time to you wake the fuck up smell the pot smoke"

Wow!

"It must be the ganja  
It's the marijuana  
What's screeping upon me while I'm so high  
Maybe it's the hindi that has gotten in me  
Whatever's gotten into me I don't mind

It must be the Ganja  
It's the marijuana  
What's screeping upon me while I'm so high  
Maybe it's the hindi that has gotten in me  
Whatever's got into me I don't mind"

"Your dreams of getting the pill, you are literally getting the drill  
Spitting at will, me and Dre have just finished splitting a pill  
You're submitting to skill, sitting still, I'm admitting, I'm beginning to feel  
Like I don't think anyone's real,  
Faced with a dilemma, I can be Dali Llama and become a bin gramma a step beyond a Jeffrey Dahmer  
Please don't upset me mama, you lookin sexy mama,  
Don't know if this the lala or the rum and pepsi mama  
Don't want to end up inside my refrigerator freezer,  
Be used as extra topping the next time I make a pizza  
How many people you know can name every serial killer who ever existed in a row,  
Put em in chronological order beginning with Jack the Ripper,  
Name the time and place from the body the bag the zipper,  
Location of the woods where the body was dragged and then dumped,  
The trunk that they were stuffed in, the model the make the plate  
And which motel which lake they found her in,  
And how they attacked the victim,  
Say which murder weapon was used to do what and which one,  
Which night it was done, what kid would write there was none,  
So sloppy like this it's fun, the fuckin ecstasy goes"

He split the pill with dre?

"It must be the ganja  
It's the marijuana  
What's screeping upon me while I'm so high  
Maybe it's the hindi that has gotten in me  
Whatever's gotten into me I don't mind

It must be the Ganja  
It's the marijuana  
What's screeping upon me while I'm so high  
Maybe it's the hindi that has gotten in me  
Whatever's got into me I don't mind"

And wow!

"When I'm behind a mic dynamite is what its kinda like  
Get stuck with that same stick that you're trying to light  
Behind the boards is Dre, legends are made this way  
Isn't it safe to say, this is the way it should be?  
Maybe you need some lyric syrup sign for your symptoms  
Heres a dosage of the antidote now you give him some,  
He can give her some, she can give him some  
Get behind a lynn drum, make up a beat and kill the sucka syndrome  
You're spitting drama when it comes to lyrics and penance I'm  
Starting from scratch and then ending up at the end ending up  
Capable of bringing a bullets a still unbelievable bullets a  
Titanium brain that's full of, surprises  
When the smoke rises right before your very own eyes  
You stare into your stereos eyes  
Good evening, this ain't even a weed thing,  
I didn't even smoke anything , I didn't even drink anything"

"What is he doing?" Edward asked.

"It must be the ganja  
It's the marijuana  
What's screeping upon me while I'm so high  
Maybe it's the hindi that has gotten in me  
Whatever's gotten into me I don't mind

It must be the Ganja  
It's the marijuana  
What's screeping upon me while I'm so high  
Maybe it's the hindi that has gotten in me  
Whatever's got into me I don't mind"


	21. Dance by Hailey

Part 21

Emmett's POV

"Hey Edward?" I asked.

"What is it this time?"

"I was just wondering if you'd listen to the song I wrote for Rosalie? Oh and tell me what you think of it?"

"Sure what is it about first?"

"Ummmm. . . . ."

"Then No!"

"Fine!"

Next day.

"Girls are rocken while guys are stocking." I said.

"Emmett what are you doing?"

"Doing their thing while my heart is tryna flat line," I said.

"Fine don't listen!" Edward said.

"Wait can you get Rosalie for me?"

"No, You get off you fat ass and get her yourself."

"Edward did you just say ass in front of Nessie?" Bella asked.

"Well," He hesitated.

"You did!" Bella stormed off out of the room.

"Fine I'll go get Rosalie!" Edward said.

"Get me for what?" Rosalie said walking into the room.

"For this. I need some air lets go out to the backroom," I said and grabbed her hand. And just for Edward I pictured stuff. "I have this feelin its gonna get hot in here."

"Yes it is." Rosalie said.

"We do a dance ad make it like a sona. While the dj's playing under my umbrella"

"That's so sweet, Em."

"My body's melting by the way your dancing with the radio. Devilishly sweet like your some kind a saiten's angel."

"Wow Emmett did you write that?" Alice asked.

"We dance real slow. Bodies grinding like tires on the blacktop. You can see the smoke like were a cup of hot coco."

"Wow did he really write that for Rosalie?" Esme asked. "Carlisle why can't you do that?"

"Because I just don't have the time. I'm the only one that works in this family. Maybe if Edward and Emmett could start a band and I could write the songs for them and then we'd be set!"

"Your sweat drips down and sizzles on the dance floor. My body's melting by the way uour dancing with the radio. Devilishy sweet like your some kind of saiten's angel."

"Wow! Emmett I. . . ."

"Well the suns coming up and it's time to go to works now. We'll meet once more when the dj's on the dance floor. Like a spazed out monkey when it lost it's honey ."

No one said anything.

"What do you all think of my song for Rosalie?"

"That was so disturbing! Emmett!" Edward said and grabbed Bella's hand and they ran off to there room!

"If that was disturbing then what you guys are about to do is even more disturbing!" I yelled.

"Well I thought it was great!" Rosalie said and gave me a kiss.

**I thank my friend, Hailey for writing me this song!**


	22. Do You Believe In Magic by Aly & AJ

Part 22

Rosalie's POV

"Hey baby!" Emmett said walking into our room.

"Hey hot stuff!"

"You remember how Carlisle told us to start a band?"

"Yeah like that's ever going to happen."

"Well Edward wants us to do a cover of Do You Believe In Magic."

Oh My God they are going to start a band?

"Yep, Rosalie we are going to start a band!" Edward said on the way to his room.

"But we have to practice before we can go to our job tonight." Emmett said.

We have a job?

"Yep!" Nessie said walking past our room following Edward. "And I'm playing the drums!"

"And I'm playing the guitar. Well as soon as I learn it!" Bella said in sad disappointment.

Has my whole family gone mad?

"Yes we have Rosey!" Emmett said. "We've always been that way."

I screamed.

"She thrilled." Emmett said. "And a one and a two and a three hit it Bella!"

"Do you believe in magic?  
In a young girls heart  
How the music can free her  
whenever it starts

And it's magic  
if the music is groovy  
It makes you feel happy like an old time movie

I'll tell ya about the magic  
It'll free your soul  
but it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock n roll

If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose  
If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues  
Just go and listen  
It'll start with a smile  
It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try  
Your feet start tapping  
And you can't seem to find  
How you got there  
So just blow your mind

If you believe in magic  
Come along with me  
We'll dance until morning, just you and me  
and maybe, if the music is right  
I'll meet ya tomorrow  
so late at night

We'll go a dancin' baby then you'll see  
all the magic's in the music and the music's in me, yeah

Do you belive in magic? Yeah.  
Believe in the magic in a young girl's soul  
believe in the magic of rock n roll  
Believe in the magic that can set you free  
Ohhhh, talkin' bout magic

Do you believe like I believe?  
Do you believe in magic?

Do you believe like I believe?

Do you believe in magic?" Emmett and I sung!

"What do you think Carlisle?" Emmett asked.

"Well Rosalie you need to sing and not just lip sing and Bella you sound. . . ." Bella attacks Carlisle why couldn't she've just set him on fire again?


	23. help

I'm trying to think of some names for the cullen's new band and I can't think of any.

The next chapter is going to be about them all trying to decide on an name and they are going to sit at the table and decide I have on idea but you're going to have to wait and see what it is.

Love lots,

Magen


	24. Hot Shot by Shaggy

Part 23

Emmett's POV

"We need a name before we got to the thing tonight," Alice cheered.

"Your not even in the band Alice," I said.

"Well I should be!" she said and stormed off.

"Well I have an idea," I said and every one looked at me with the look 'this outta be good' look. "What?" i screamed.

"Nothing just tell us you . . . ." Edward trailed off.

"HAHAHAHA!" Alice said running down the stairs.

"What is so funny?" Bella asked.

"Nothing but that's a great idea Emmett."

"What's the idea that's Emmett had as a band name?" Rosalie yelled at Edward.

"Well, why don't you tell everyone Emmett," Edward said looking at me.

"The Hot Shots?"

"What the Hell!?" Rosalie screamed Jasper glared at her. "I mean That's a great idea!"

"Well we better get going if we don't want to be late." Alice sung.

**At the thing**

"Next up is a new band called The Hot Shots." The weird dude said.

"They call me Mr." I said.

"Hot Shot" Rosalie said in a sexy whisper.

"baby can I do my thing?" I asked.

"Don't stop," She whispered in a sexy whisper in my ear. I think i'm about to lose control I need Jasper to help but how do I. . . .

"girl I like the vibe you bring." I forced myself to say.

"Knock knock," And again she whispered in my ear. I couldn't take it any longer I had to take her into the back room and make it hot like a sana.


	25. What Next?

**Part 24**

**Emmett's POV**

"Rosalie baby you have to do this you're the only one who has the best voice in this whole band," I tried to get Rosalie to believe that she was the best singer that I'd heart since Jesse McCartney.

"No, she not!" Alice yelled and stormed out the door.

"She's right she is. And we all know it. So Emmett would you please stop trying to get me to sing in the band?"

"Well we don't have to do that song and I know just the right song that you can sing and Alice. Where ever she went." I said.

"What I have to learn a whole new song!?" Bella yelled at me.

"Yes, it shouldn't be that hard you have all night and with you and Edward there's no stopping you." Rosalie laughed.

"But your part of the band to," Carlisle barged in.

"Well if Bella doesn't learn the guitar part in time I'll be the one to play it."

"I didn't know you knew how to play the guitar," Rosalie said shocked.

"I didn't want anyone to know," I said and kissed her on the top of the head.

"OH, GET A ROOM WOULD YOU!" Jacob yelled carrying Nessie when he walked in the front door.

"YEAH, GET A ROOM EMMETT! AND YOU TOO ROSALIE!" Nessie said and we all laughed. "MOMMY!" She said and jumped out of Jacob's arm which made Edward and me laugh.

"NESSIE!" Bella said.

_**The next part will come soon and please review and I'll put two more up if I get at least four reviews by tomorrow.**_


	26. I Amost Told You That I Loved You

I was in the room with Bella, Edward had gone away for a few days. (Nisse's really beginning to annoy the living hell out of him.) Not sure why. She's so cute.

But, now Bella is cheating on him with me. Rose knows she doesn't think it's that much of a big deal.

"Guess what Bella I have the best song for our next gig!" I told her.

"What is it now, Getting Away With Murder by Papa Roach?"

"Close I was thinking more like I Almost Told You That I Loved You."

"Never heard that one."

I grabbed the gutair and started to play it.

"Oh, dear LORD!" Bella said. She was sitting there pale white and naked.

"You asked for it."

"You know I love it when you're down on your knees And I'm a junky for the way that you please You shut me up when you swallow me down My back to the wall you're going to town." I screamed.

There was a knock on the door. Bella covered herself up with the blankets off the bed. I went to open it.

I almost told you that I loved you Thank god I didn't 'cause it would've been a lie I say the damnedest things when you're on top of me I almost told you that I loved you." I screamed into Jasper's face.

"What was that for." He asked.

"He's singing for me. How sweet is that, Jasper."

"Sweet. Really nice." Jasper said and closed the door.

I turned back to Bella.

"I hate to say it but it has to be said  
You look so fragile as I fuck with your head  
I know it shouldn't but it's getting me on  
If sex is the drug then what is the cause?

I almost told you that I loved you  
Thank god I didn't 'cause it would've been a lie  
I say the damnedest things when you're on top of me  
I almost told you that I loved you

I'm not the one that you want, not the one that you need  
My love is like a fucking disease  
You can give me your hand, you can make your demands  
I'm the hardest motherfucker to please

I almost told you that I loved you  
Thank god I didn't 'cause it would've been a lie  
I say the damnedest things when you're on top of me  
I almost told you that I loved you

I almost told you that I loved you  
Thank god I didn't 'cause it would've been a lie  
I say the damnedest things when you're on top of me  
I almost told you that I loved you"

I finished she was crying. Shit I made cry. Edward was going to kill me.

SHIT!

SHIT!

SHIT!

What am I supposed to do now?


	27. Tell Me Something I Don't Know

Bella and I were laying in her and Edwards bed one night when I started thinking about how hot Selena Gomez was and how much fun it would to get her layed.

I told Bella my idea and she freaked.

"Isn't enough to have me and Rose?" She'd asked me.

"Yes," I said and kissed her forehead.

I wasn't really in love with her like I was Rose. But It gave me something to do in between the times when Rose wouldn't get crazy with me.

"Good."

_Everybody tells me that  
It's so hard to make it  
It's so hard to break in  
There's no way to fake it  
Everybody tells me that it's wrong what i'm feeling  
I shouldn't believe in  
The dreams that I'm dreaming_

"Great, Your thinking about a song aren't you." I just heard her I was to focesed on the song.

_I hear it everyday  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount to much  
But they're never gonna change my mind  
Oh!_

"Tell Me Something I Don't Know. Shit how does it go after the part _But they're never gonna change my mind Oh!_?" I asked. "Oh, yeah,"

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know_

"Emmett, Anyone can tell you something you don't know."

_How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby_

"Are you saying that he's dumb?" Bella said to Alice getting out of the bed and putting her rob on.

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know_

Tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me something I don't know

"Since when were you to sleeping together." Alice asked.

_Everybody tells me  
I don't know what I'm doing  
This life I'm pursuing  
The odds I'll be losing  
Everybody tells me that  
It's one in a million  
More like one in billion or  
one in a zillion_

"Since Edward left." I said not noticing that I said it.

_I hear it everyday  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount to much  
But they're never gonna change my mind, oh_

Shit I did it again. "You still didn't answer my question, Alice!" Bella said.

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know_

"No, We all know he's dumb but in a smart way."

_How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby_

"You're just saying that. So I won't do this." Bella grabbed the Alice by the neck.

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know_

So here's the track  
Like Catrina makes a  
wish Medina  
Make em say 'I'm ready'

_Are you ready for it  
SELENA:Yeah I'm ready for it  
Really ready for it?  
sELENA:Yeah I'm ready for it  
Let's get ready for it_

Jasper walked in then. "Bella, What are you doing to Alice." Bella dropped Alice to the ground and looked up at Jasper.

_I'm on my way  
I know I'm gonna get there someday  
It doesn't help when you say  
It won't be easy_

"Nothing."

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know_

"Oh, really?"

_How many inches in a mile What it takes to make you smile  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby  
_ _  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know_

"Yes, Now will you leave me and Emmett in our peace?" Bella said.

_How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby_

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know

"Yes, I guess we can do that." Jasper said and took Alice by the arm and dragged her out of the room.


	28. Falling Down Selena Gomez

Edward's POV

I know this doesn't happen to me a lot but I didn't know how to tell, Bella how I felt when I walked in on her and Emmett today. Then later I found out that it had been going on since I left. I thanked Alice for her careless mind.

But this is how it went down.

_"You walk and talk like your some new sensation  
You move in circles you don't need an invitation  
You spend you money You can't get no satisfaction"_

_"I didn't mean to Edward!" She said._

_"You play it right so you can get the right reaction  
It won't be long my darling  
Pick up the phone nobodies on it  
Where are your friends now baby?"_

_"Yes, oh, yes you did." Emmett said kissing her neck._

_"How are the ones supposed to be there for you  
You"_

_"You didn't have to mean it. Walking in on it is bad enough, Bella."_

_When your falling down, the worlds not spinning around you  
You  
When your falling down, the worlds not all about you  
You  
When your falling down, you know I'll be around  
When your falling down, falling down_

_"Edward, please don't do this to me!" She bagged._

_Without a place when you look into the mirror  
Which is blurry but the lies are getting clearer  
Your eyes are fixed  
Your smile is an elastic_

_"I'm doing it for your own good. If you want him you can have him. If he's what makes you happy then he can make you happy." No I did not mean that in a gay sense._

_You gave me roses but their all just made of plastic  
It won't be long my darling  
Pick up the phone nobodies on it  
Where are your friends now baby?  
How are the ones supposed to be there for you  
You_

_"Did you mean that in a gay way?" Emmett asked kissing Bella on the neck again._

_When your falling down, the world not spinning around you  
You  
When your falling down, the worlds not all about you  
You  
When your falling down, you know I'll be around  
When your falling down, falling down_

_"NO! Emmett just shut up!" I yelled at him._

_Smile for the camera everybody's looking at you  
Smile for the camera 'cause there all about to trash you  
Smile for the camera, camera, camera  
Smile for the camera, who's gonna catch ya  
You, You_

_"NO! I shall never."_

_You  
You  
When your falling down, the worlds not spinning around you  
You  
When your falling down, the worlds not all about you  
You  
When your falling down, you know I'll be around  
When falling down, Falling down_

_"What ever Bella, this is it for us." I told her._

_Smile for the camera everybody's looking at you  
Smile for the camera 'cause there all about to trash you._

_And I meant what I'd said then._


	29. Fashion Lady Gaga

Alice's POV

I want to go shopping but Jasper won't take me! UGH! This isn't fair.

So today, I told Emmett I wanted to go shopping and this is how it went.

_"Emmett your going to take me shopping! I need to get the newest fastion!" I new I shouldn't have said that word._

_"_Ohhh Ohhh  
La La La

I am, I'm too fabu-lous  
I'm so, fierce that it's so nuts  
I live, to be model thin  
Dress me, I'm your manne-quin"

Crap this sin't going to go as well as I planed I just better walk away slowly.

"Were do you think your going." He asked taking my had and started dancing.

"J'adore Vivienne, habillez-moi Gucci, Fendi, et Prada. Valentino, Armani too. Merde I love them Jimmy Choo.

Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be (2x)

Ohhh Ohhh  
La La La  
We love designer

I need, some new stile-ttos  
Can't walk, down the street in those  
You are, who you wear it's true  
A girl's just as hot as the shoes she choose

J'adore Weitzman, habillez-moi Louis, Dolce Gabbana, Alexander McQueen, eh ou. Merde I love those Manolo

Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be (2x)

Ohhh Ohhh  
La La La  
We love designer (2x)

Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be (4x)

Finally I'm free I ran out the door and got into the car and drove away as fast as I could.


	30. Fuego Pitbull

Emmett's POV

Edward losed Bella to me so now he's trying to be a gangster. So I think it's time to tell it to him.

"Eddie!" I called.

"What know."

"This

"Oh, I already see what it is  
He thinks he's a gangsta  
Mr. Collipark!"

"I don't think so!" Eddie said.

"I think I'm right and you know it.

"You think you gangsta cause you did time  
Well listen here gangsta, don't cross the line  
Ten cuidado con el fuego (It'll burn you!)  
Ten cuidado con el fuego  
Ten cuidado con el fuego (It'll burn you!)  
Ten cuidado con el fuego"

"He is kinda right you know daddy." Nessie said.

"Beamers and impala's  
Thugs and them ballers  
Ain't nothing safe  
When them things start (jiga jiga jiga jiga jiga)  
Look meng, keep thinking we shook meng  
Do 'em like - and cook meng  
You ain't ready for them things to (jiga jiga jiga jiga jiga)  
Look chump, you really think you live?  
Then we can take this thing outside  
Pop the door, pop the trunk  
And let them things (jiga jiga jiga jiga jiga)"

"I don't think so." Eddie said.

"Ed, Hahah Specile Ed!" I just made my self laugh oh, and Nessie and Jake.

"You think you gangsta cause you did time  
Well listen here gangsta, don't cross the line  
Ten cuidado con el fuego (It'll burn you!)  
Ten cuidado con el fuego  
Ten cuidado con el fuego (It'll burn you!)  
Ten cuidado con el fuego"

"What ever." Eddie said and started to walk away.

But I grabbed him.

"Si me van a tirar, tiren bien  
A mi no me importa quien  
Un consejo que lo piensen bien  
Ten cuidado que yo vengo a cien, preparate  
Yo no juego juegos  
Lo unico que tengo es mi palabra y los dos huevos  
So respeten el movimiento  
Oye y deja el invento, penco  
Mira papo lo siento  
Pero la verdad es que ellos no pueden con esto  
Y si tu creen que lo tienen bien puesto  
Entonces ponte apuesto  
Dale!"

"Let go of me."

You think you gangsta cause you did time  
Well listen here gangsta, don't cross the line  
Ten cuidado con el fuego (It'll burn you!)  
Ten cuidado con el fuego  
Ten cuidado con el fuego (It'll burn you!)  
Ten cuidado con el fuego

"Not tell you stop being a gangsta."

I'll blow yo lights out  
Them Dade County boys ride chevy's with the pipes out  
And they quick to put the pipe out  
My question is: "Who the fuck wanna fight now?"  
When you ride by the blocks in Opa-Locka all they scream is "Yayo Yayo!"  
Este cubanito no es Willy Chrino pero ya el llego, llego  
This my time, my time  
My turn, my turn  
My grind, my grind  
If you think it's a game, play with it right

"NO, Because I'm not trying to be a gangsta."

You think you gangsta cause you did time  
Well listen here gangsta, don't cross the line  
Ten cuidado con el fuego (It'll burn you!)  
Ten cuidado con el fuego  
Ten cuidado con el fuego (It'll burn you!)  
Ten cuidado con el fuego

"yes you are."

Mr. Collipark  
If you think it's a game, play with it right...  
Ain't nothing safe when them guns start...

"Fine I'll stop!"


	31. Fully Alive Flyleaf

Edward's POV

At the Dance

We had to do this dance thing at a Christian school.

The pastor introdused us and we all walked on to the stage.

"Are you all ready for Fully Alive." Emmett asked looking back at Bella who was playing the base.

_Telling Layla's story spoken  
'Bout how all her bones are broken  
Hammers fall on all the pieces  
Two months in the cover creases_

There's just something about this song that makes me want to puke.

I could hear Carlisle yelling something at me in his thoughts but it wasn't clear over the music banning in everyone else's thoughts.

_Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive and she knows  
How to believe in futures_

I didn't get how this was a Christian band if all her bones are broken you know?

_All my complaints shrink to nothing  
I'm ashamed of all my somethings  
She's glad for one day of comfort  
Only because she has suffered_

Now this verse really bugged the living hell out of me. _All my complaints shrink to nothing,_ if your Christian you wouldn't be complaining now would you. That would be a sin right? _I'm ashamed of all my somethings_, now this bugged me. I guess you could say that it's Christian if _all _your _somethings_ would be your sins. Then _Only because she has suffered, _what has she suffered from. her sins?

_Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive and she knows  
How to believe in futures_

Then you know the corus. I hate them. You sing one verse and then you sing it again.

_Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive and she knows  
How to believe in futures_

And again.

_Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive and she knows  
How to believe in futures_

Finally it's over! _Stupid boy! EDWARD IF YOU HEAR ME YOU WILL STOP GLARING AT BELLA FOR THE WAY SHE IS LOOKING AT EMMETT AND JUST PLEASE STOP FUSSING OVER THE LYRICS TO ALL OF FLYLEAF'S SONGS AND JUST PLAY THE GOD DAMN PIANO! EDWARD! _Carlisle screamed at me in his thoughts.

I nodded my head to show that I understood.


	32. Vanilla Twilight Owl City

Bella's POV

Though this wasn't really a Christian band they said it would be okay because they singer is a Christian. Now if the fact that they aloud us to play Fully Alive by Flyleaf didn't bug me this would just drive me up the wall.

But I couldn't stop thinking about how hot Emmett looked doing his head banning think to Alice singing Fully Alive. I wasn't doing this just to annoy the living shit out of Edward I was doing it because He really did look sexy right then and there. (He was also really good in bed) But lets not tell Edward I said that. For his own good.

"Are you ready for Vanilla Twilight!?" Emmett yelled and then looked at me. I handed the base gutair to Alice who took it greatly. I went up to the mic and started tapping my foot. This wasn't made for a girl to sing but I was going to be singing all the song by Owl City because For some reason Emmett wanted me too. Rosalie wasn't to happy about that.

The crowed went quite when I walked up. I guess it's because I'm new and they never notice the base player.

"Bella, You ready?" Emmett whispered not loud enough for everyone that was human to hear but only for me and the rest of us.

"I think so, I don't really want to do it. But just for you I will." I whispered to him.

Edward gaged. I rolled my eyes and Emmett laughed.

"Are you all ready?" I yelled.

My foot started to tap on the ground. And Emmett started to play the second base and so did Alice. I could hear Edward on the keybored and jasper on the drums and me and Rosalie were just waiting for are turn to join in.

_The stars lean down to kiss you,  
And I lie awake and miss you.  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere.  
'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly,  
But I'll miss your arms around me.  
I'd send a postcard to you dear,  
'Cause I wish you were here._

I was trying to decided how you'd dance to this as I was sing it.

_I'll watch the night turn light blue.  
But it's not the same without you,  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly,  
The silence isn't so bad,  
Till I look at my hands and feel sad,  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly._

It wouldn't be like how you'd dance to one of Flyleaf's songs.

_'ll find repose in new ways,  
Though I haven't slept in two days,  
'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone.  
But drenched in Vanilla twilight,  
I'll sit on the front porch all night,  
Waist deep in thought because when I think of you.  
I don't feel so alone.  
I don't feel so alone.  
I don't feel so alone._

_As many times as I blink I'll think of you... tonight.  
I'll think of you tonight._

I guess you could say it would be a slow dance.

_When violet eyes get brighter,  
And heavy wings grow lighter,  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again.  
And I'll forget the world that I knew,  
But I swear I won't forget you,  
Oh if my voice could reach back through the past,  
I'd whisper in your ear,  
Oh darling I wish you were here._

I think Edward had something agenist all the songs we were sing at this dance or something because the way he looked and the way Jasper looked. But I know Jasper was tense for different reasons. But that's why after this song we are taking a brake and he is going hunting really quickly with Alice.

Alice suddenly stopped playing the base. it wasn't all that much of a difference in the sound. But she had that blank stare in her eyes. Oh, no, she saw something. When I stopped tapping my foot Rosalie looked at what I was looking at to see if something was wrong. All the sudden Jasper was jumping out from behind the drum set and out into the crowed.

"Jazz! No!" Alice cried. "Jasper, this isn't who you are! You don't want to hurt these people. I know there blood smells good but we don't want to hurt them. It's okay, Jasper. You won't hurt them.


	33. Last Flight Out Plus One

Emmett's POV

We were on are break. I then had told Edward that I had an idea and it was going to work. I knew the song Last Flight Out was on are list of songs that we needed to play so we were going to sing that one next.

Edward was going to be singing it. And to Bella. Bella was going to be up front. I was going to be playing the keybord. And Jasper as always on the drums.

We walked on to stage.

I started to play and so did Jasper and Alice.

_I'm so scared that you will see  
All the weakness inside of me  
I'm so scared of letting go  
That the pain I've hid will show_

Edward was looking at Bella. But Bella didn't notice. Edward looked at me like Umm this is going to be hard.

"Bella, This is for you" Edward said.

There were same aww's in the crowd then.

_I know you want to hear me speak  
But I'm afraid that if I start to  
I'll never stop_

I knew then if Alice could cry she would and same with Esme.

_I want you to know  
You belong in my life  
I love the hope  
I see in your eyes  
For you I would fly  
At least I would try  
For you I'll take  
The last flight out_

I knew also then that Edward would be nicer to me from now on. Not that I'm going to stop thinking about how great Bella was in bed but man I was going to think about that even more now. Just that now I'm going to put him there insted. I'm Evil I know.

_I'm afraid that  
You will leave  
As my secrets  
Have been revealed  
In my dreams  
You'll always stay  
Every breathing moment from now_

I know you want to hear me speak  
But I'm afraid that if I start to  
I'll never stop

This was the happiest moment in my life I guess we are going to have to Have another wedding.

_I want you to know  
You belong in my life  
I love the hope  
I see in your eyes  
For you I would fly  
At least I would try  
For you I'll take  
The last flight out_

If only me and Rosalie were at home right now. I sighed at the thought and Edward glared at me for it.

_I cannot hold back  
The truth no more  
I let you wait too long  
Although it's hard and scares me so  
A life without you scares me more_

I giggled at Eddie.

_I want you to know  
You belong in my life  
I love the hope  
I see in your eyes  
For you I would fly  
At least I would try  
For you I'll take  
The last flight out_

I thought back to Alice's vision of some strange vampires chrashing the dance later. I don't know how that would turn out but it would seem like it would be fun in my mind. But everything seems great and fun to me according to Carlisle._  
_


	34. Apologize Timbaland

I know this isn't really a Christian song guys but this is going to have to do.

*

*

Edward's POV

We got on stage and started. I started playing the key bored. I had no idea what we were singing 'till Bella turned and looked at me and started singing.

_"I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearing what you say  
But I just can't make a sound"_

Apologize. She knows it's never to late. It might hurt what she did to me but I know if I put my mind to it I can forgive her. I still haven't even though we are back together.

_"You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around and say"_

She had a wonderful voice. In my view it was better then Alice's or Rosalie's.

_"That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late"_

Though they would totally hate me for thinking that. Thank god they can't hear my thoughts.

Bella took a step closer to the key bored.

_"I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But that's nothing new, yeah yeah"_

Her voice how could I explain it. There was no way to explain it. It was just beautiful.

_"I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue  
And you say sorry like the angel  
Heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid"_

She took another step closer to the key bored.

_"It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late, whoa whoa"_

She was now right in front of them.

_"It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

I said it's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah

I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground"

_"Bella It's not to late to apologize. I can promise you that."_ I sung.

Bella's POV

Right after the song finished me and Edward were in a whole different world then everyone else.

I stood there and listened as he played my Lullaby.

Nessie then came running on stage.

"Mommy! Mommy! Emmett's doing bad thing to my teady bear!" She said.

"Why does he have it in the first place?" I asked her forgetting that I had a mic in hand still.

"Because he did this." She lifted up her arm. It was all wiggly.

"Shit! Emmett! Where the Hell are you." I yelled.

Edward was already up before anyone could say anything.

"It's going to be okay."

The pastor came up to us and then said, "Please watch you language."

"Dude. You see I have a child right? And look at her arm. Okay, you now see my problem right? If no you need to get your eyes checked."

He glared at me for a minute and then smacked me across the face.

"You don't want to mess with me. I have a brother-in-law that did this," I lifted up Nessie's arm to show him, "that can do this to you to."

I could now see the fear in his eyes.

"Sorry, I'll be going now. Oh, one more thing does this mean that you won't be playing anymore?"

"Hell no, we will still play. Well as long as Emmett is still willing?" I told him. "He makes a great one man band you know?"

"Then why are all you a part of it?"

"Because you dumb idiot the dude makes us. It's not like we signed up to have a brother like him!" I said and went off after Alice, Jasper, and Edward to go get Emmett. But only after I gave Nessie to Rosalie.

I hope Carlisle can fix this one. UGH! Stupid Emmett.


	35. Ur So Gay Katy Parry

Rosalie's POV

Hummm. . . Oh, yeah.

"Carlisle!" I yelled and sniffed the air. Got ya!

I ran in the deriction I smelled his sent.

"What's . . . What the hell happened here?" Carlisle asked. Esme right behind him.

"Well, Emmett just picked me up and well this happened." Nessie said.

"Well, Let's see what we can do." Carlisle said and took Nessie away from me.

*

*

Bella's POV

So, We had been running after him for about an hour just to find that he'd gone back to the school. UGH!

"Rosalie!" I yelled.

"Nessie's fine." She ashured me.

"Okay, but what about Emmett. Have you seen him?"

"Yeah, He's on stage waiting for Edward to come on with him. He's a great stand up comeden. Did you know that?" She seemed happy with her husbend but everyone else just wanted to kill the little Bitch.

"Thanks." I said and went to go tell Edward to go on stage and try to talk to him.

"UGH! fine but you owe me something tonight." He said.

"I know, I know." I said and kissed him on the check.

*

*

Edward's POV

"Finally Edward! Where have you been." Emmett asked me.

"Looking for you! How could you do that to Nessie?!"

"Do what?"

"That was all Aro."

"Oh, and Eddie! I have something for you. This song is to you."

_I hope you hang yourself with your H&M scarf  
While jacking off listening to Mozart  
You bitch and moan about LA  
Wishing you were in the rain reading Hemingway  
You don't eat meat  
And drive electrical cars  
You're so indie rock it's almost an art  
You need SPF 45 just to stay alive_

"Don't call me Eddie and Please don't sing Ur So Gay to me!"

_You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like…_

"Does it really matter anymore what I sing to you?" Emmett asked me.

"Yes it does because guess what! I don't believe that Aro's hear in Everett!"

"Edward!" Bella yelled.

_You're so sad maybe you should buy a happy meal  
You're so skinny you should really Super Size the deal  
Secretly you're so amused  
That nobody understands you  
I'm so mean cause I cannot get you outta your head  
I'm so angry cause you'd rather MySpace instead  
I can't believe I fell in love with someone that wears more makeup than…_

I turned around and there stood Aro with Nessie in his arms. Nessie was laughing.

"He is nice." She said.

"Give her to me!" Edward said.

_You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like…_

"Who gave you permision to sing?" Aro asked.

"Lot's of people. Everyone here seems to be liking it so get over it!"

"Oh, really." Aro grabbed a mic. "Do you really like him or did you just come here in hopes that Edward, Rosalie, and Bella would start a 3 way?" Aro asked.

"Aro!" Carlisle said. "It's nice to see you old friend."

_You walk around like you're oh so debonair  
You pull 'em down and there's really nothing there  
I wish you would just be real with me_

"I thought you were with Nessie?" Rosalie asked.

"I was."

"Then how did you not know Aro was here?"

"Because I'd let Nessie run off and play again after I finished with her."

"Oh, that makes sense right after what he did to her."

"I thought that Emmett had done that to her."

"Sure Believe the little kid."

"What every!" Carlisle said.

_You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
Oh no no no no no no no  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like… PENIS_

"Emmett You know who's gay?" Aro asked.

"Your Face?"

"No, you."

"Your face is so gay that it couldn't even feack a three way with britenny S." Emmett said and everyone started laughing.


	36. Starstruk Lady Gaga

One time -Jasper  
One less lonely girl-Carlisle  
Starstruck-Alice and Emmett

Stranger-Rosalie

Stronger- Edward  
You're Not Sorry- Esme  
Before He Cheats-Rosalie

Umbrella/Cinderella-Esme

Love Story-BElla

Obsessed-Rosalie

Don't Trust Me- Edward  
Starstrukk-3OH!3 ft Katy Perry-Jasper and Esme  
Hot N Cold-Alice  
Russian Roulette- Alice

And these will be streached out in the next few songs. Emmett has now rubbed off on everyone and they are all sing around the house. Hope you like it. And yes what's at the end will happen thanks to Little Girlie Wolf's idea.

I thank my one of my reads for this and this chapter. All my thanks to Little Girlie Wolf.

The writer's POV

Emmett was sitting on the couch with a a laptop he'd bought the other weekend with the money he'd made babysitting Nessie.

Rosalie was flipping through the chanles trying to ignore Edward and Bella making out on the love seat.

Jasper was playing with Edward and Bella's emotions.

_"Groove. Slam. Work it back. Filter that. Baby bump that track.  
Groove. Slam. Work it back. Filter that. Baby bump that track.  
Groove. Slam. Work it back. Space Cowboy just play that track.  
Gaga in the room. So Starstruck Cherry Cherry Cherry Cherry Boom Boom."_ Alice sung randomly dancing around the room cleaning up the spoons Nessie had been playing with.

Jasper broke is consentration on Edward and Bella's emotions. "Alice would you please be quiet." Jasper asked.

"Yeah, what ever." Alice said.

Jasper went back to consentrating on Edward and Bella's emotions. And they started making out again.

Rosalie gaged. "Jasper would you stop it."

"Stop what?" Jasper asked.

"You know what I mean."

"No I don't."

_"__I'm so Starstruck  
Baby cause you blow my heart up  
I'm so Starstruck  
Baby cause you blow my heart up" _Emmett song.

_UGH! There doing this just to annoy the living hell out of me aren't they Edward? Edward! _Rosalie yelled in her thoughts.

Edward broke away from Bella's lips and then turned to Rosalie. And nodded.

_Maybe I should have a talk with Edward. Tell him I have a great way to get back at Bella for getting together with Emmett. I really didn't like it anymore then you did Edward. This would be my one and only chance to really know how he feels._ Rosalie thought.

"Rosalie that's just wrong." Jasper said.

"And even low for you, Rosalie." Alice said.

_Shit I forgot they were there. Stupid vision girl and stupid emotional messing freak._ Rosalie thought.

"Would you just stop thinking all together Rosalie?" Edward asked.


End file.
